


Body Count

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Murder, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jaskier's might not be what you think.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Body Count

"You know, you don't really have to tell me this," Geralt said one day. He and Jaskier were just sort of hanging out, the two of them. Chilling. "But I'm a bit curious."

"Now so am I," Jaskier said, and his eyes twinkled. "What--?"

"What's your body count?"

Jaskier paused. Maybe Geralt had said something wrong. Maybe he'd crossed some sort of line here. He frowned slightly, wanting to take back what he'd just asked, when--Jaskier smiled. 

"Oh, probably like, twenty-six or something? That sounds about right."

Geralt's eyes bugged. "You're trying to tell me that you've only slept with twenty-six people?"

"Oh!" Jaskier said again, and it was his turn to look surprised. "So that's what that means, huh? Then probably like, sixty."

"...wait. What."

But Jaskier was already walking away to get more ale or something. What had he been talking about before though?


End file.
